This invention relates generally to the field of self defense devices, and more particularly to a self defense pendant.
For thousands of years, women have had to, from time to time, protect themselves from an assault by a potential attacker.
To this end, a number of portable defensive devices have been developed from small concealed knives to small guns and other weapons. In recent times, the use of pepper spray has been promoted as a means of temporarily disabling an attacker. This is accomplished when the pepper spray makes contact with the attacker""s eyes thereby temporarily blinding him or her.
Although the use of pepper spray has proven effective in the warding off of an attacker, the user often wastes valuable time in the process of locating the pepper spray cannister which may be buried in the user""s purse or other hard to reach locations. There is therefore, a need for a pepper spray device that is readily available in case of an attack. The quick availability of the pepper spray device may mean the difference between effective deterrence and bodily harm.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a self defense pendant that allows the user quick access to a pepper spray device to ward off a potential attacker.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self defense pendant that can be quickly extended out to a useful distance without breaking the necklace that holds the pendant around the user""s neck.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self defense pendant where the front decorative portion of the pendant can be removed and replaced, both to replace the enclosed pressurized pepper spray container and to allow the user to choose between a plurality of decorative front panels.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self defense pendant where the user can quickly open a hinged lid to gain access to a push button spray head.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Self Defense Pendant and necklace comprising: a pendant assembly comprising a removable and replaceable front panel, a main body capable of retaining a small pressurized spray cannister and associated spray head and a hinged top portion that allows access to the top of said spray head, said pendant front including a horizontally disposed orifice at its top portion that allows pepper spray to exit the front of said pendant assembly, said main body including an orifice at its top most portion to allow a necklace to be attached to said pendant assembly, said pendant front including a decorative element, and a necklace assembly that includes a necklace and attached lanyard, said lanyard retained in a coiled manner inside a standard spring reel assembly so that said necklace can be extended outward when the user wants to access the pepper spray function and automatically return to its original position after use as a defensive implement.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.